Question: A regular polygon has exterior angles each measuring 15 degrees. How many sides does the polygon have?
Explanation: The measure of each exterior angle in a regular $n$-gon is $360/n$ degrees.  Setting this expression equal to 15, we find $n=\boxed{24}$.